


Flittermouse

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fic-Tac-Toe, Halloween, M/M, bat!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Arthur's joke about Merlin's vampiric nature has him in a bind: Merlin refuses to talk to him and come down from the ceiling.





	Flittermouse

"Merlin," he sighed. "You can't stay mad at me forever." 

Round blue eyes peered down at him, but otherwise there was no response. Merlin was too content hanging upside down from the ceiling's wooden beams, wings wrapped around himself, blissfully ignoring Arthur. 

"I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to call you a bloodsucker," Arthur tried again. "I was an insensitive prat. Sorry." 

Silence.

At long last Merlin flew down, wings flapping before he settled on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur stroked a finger down his nose, Merlin nuzzled up to him. 

"I want you to be you," he promised. Merlin preened.


End file.
